


Cleaning The Attic

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Series: The Six Dresses In Our Lives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My Ripped Dresses. Ron finds the Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's Life. Ron's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to My Ripped Dresses. Ron finds the Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's Life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Ron! Can you help me please?"

"Okay, Hermione, in a minute just let me-"

"Ron, I mean help me NOW!"

"OKAY! What do you want me to do?"

"You clean the attic and start to label and sort all the boxes, we need to get rid of some of the stuff in them. I'll be up to help you in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, Hermione."

"Oh and tell the kids to clean their rooms."

"ROSE, HUGO, YOUR MOTHER WANTS YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOMS. NOW!"

"RONALD! I said tell them which means do it politely NOT shout up the stairs to them. Now, off to the attic with you."

"I'm sorry!"

I trudged up the stairs, even after all these years she's still as bossy as ever. But surely there can't be that many boxes.

WHAT THE FUCK! Why is our attic just covered in boxes. Right, I'd better get started before she murders me. So, box number 1 – Christmas decorations. Box number 2 – old school things. Box number 3 – a notebook and some dresses.

WAIT! Why do we have a box with some dresses and a notebook? Okay, let's see what the notebook says...

_...and my six ripped dresses. I really do love this idiot of mine!_

"Ron! Why are you just sitting around doing nothing? WAIT! What are you reading? Is that my notebook?"

"Why did you keep them?"

"Keep what? Oh you mean the dresses? I kept them for one reason."

"Go on."

"Well the first one (the blue one) is from the Yule Ball, the second one (the red one) is from the Christmas party, the third one (the purple one) is from Bill and Fleur's wedding, the fourth one (the green one) is from Harry and Ginny's wedding, the fifth one (the yellow one) is from Neville and Luna's wedding and the sixth one (the white one) is from OUR wedding."

"I know when you wore them, Hermione! I just wanted to know WHY you kept them!"

"Yes and I've just told you why!"

"No you haven't!"

"The blue one is from the day I admitted my feelings towards you, the red one is from the day I admitted my love for you, the purple one is from the day I realised I had to fight to keep you, the green one is from the day I realised that you would fight to keep me too, the yellow on is from the day you asked me to marry you and the white one is from the happiest day of my life – the day I made the vow to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."


End file.
